Jinxed in the Heart
by CassTheFortune
Summary: She was broken.HE was after her. Her,mostly,but also Raven and Jade. She was the luck to World Domination. Where were the ones she needed for the past three years? He was her humor, love and life. Will he be there for her now? My first fic-no flames intended 3
1. Chapter 1 What's happened

**A/N:Sorry to the Spitfire lovers,this is a Flinx ,Artemis might be OC. Oh,and BTW,this is basically a prologue. **

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down Jinx's eyes as she threw the remote to the TV as it shattered to pieces clinks echoed throughout the luxury halls of The H.I.V.E 5 felt as if the million pieces of shattered glass of the Samsung TV stabbed right into her picture and newswomen high-pitched voice replayed in her mind.<p>

_Flashback;_

_She munched on the pieces of popcorn,as she checked and skimmed through the channels until she heard the specific phrase of 'Kid Flash'._

_ Her mouth dropped open in shock as she looked back at the past channels excitedly,hoping to see her beloved she's seen was ever so she looked at the channel,she strained her ears to listen every word that the blonde,slim-looking women who must have been around the age of blood red lips with layers of lipstick moved in perfect motion as she quoted 'Is it me,or does Kid Flash and Artemis look like the next hot thing?'_

_The second she said that,a photo of Kid Flash and a girl who had on a dark green crop top that showed off her fit stomach and same colored skinny jeans cargo pants with knee pads and a green mask that hid her a third of her had a quiver of arrows and a bow layed next to referred her to 'Artemis'._

_ Kid Flash/Wally was wearing the same half-yellow,half-red spandex she remembered him in,just a bigger size with new goggles.'Artemis' was grabbing his neck as his eyes widened with a mixture of anger and disbelief,with a hint of sadness.'Artemis',seemed to be enjoying this, with her eyes closed. At first,a single tear slipped out from her thing you know,she was crying freely in her hands._

_Flashback end_

Now,she got up,wiped the tears angrily and levitated off the floor,exactly how Raven taught her to,and floated to the door.

She twisted the door knob open, there, there she saw one of the most horrifying sights in her ,stood a man in full armor,with a metal mask;half orange,half black,whereas, the orange side had a single black kohl eyelined eye;in his hands he held an unconscious girl bridal style ,a familiar one ,in fact ,wearing a green jumpsuit and scars all over her,with a signature black spiked hair she would notice from anywhere

Cheshire/Jade.

'Jade,' she thought before out of nowhere ,she felt robotic arms grab her,as her eyes glowed halo pink , but before she could do serious destruction ,she started to cough and hack as her vision became blurry.

Her normal cat-like pink eyes widened ,noticing they drugged her with a type of gas. She struggled , but it seemed to her that the robots were made of steel.

Blackness covered her eyes as she passed out.

**Like it? Hate it? Adore it? Don't give two damns about it? Review to me about it.I hope it's,like, something non-similar to something you've already read.**

**Deuces;)**

**-Cass**


	2. Chapter 2 Incidental

**A/N:Welllll,not much to say,I just got a brainwave,so I've decided to write ,the past "chapter" was barely 600 words,****_and_**** it was a tiny background/prologue and to sum up what I said;**

**~Enjoy~**

Roy Harper was hopping from roof to roof,wishing the night would be over.

He was,what you call,nervous.

Sure,he rarely talked to Green Arrow,but GA left him a note,saying that he would have a is pretty much the only reason he was guarding the for his guilty probably because Robin convinced him to take Guard Duty tonight.

He watched from a rooftop as he was swinging his got up with a start as a girl with a body-covering cape along with the hood came from the shadow and went on a knee and started panting, and long pieces of her black wavy hair sticking out from the gasped as she heard metal feet clamps as she ran,trying to get to the forest that was a couple(20)yards in front of her.

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

The bullets came out of the shadows,the shooter,who seemed to be visible was 4-5 huge steel-robots who were about 7 feet tall and 3 feet could see a logo of something on the robots chest,but he struggled to keep the women behind him,and fight of the robots who were starting to charge him.A shadow of a girl came out of nowhere and took out the robots with a cat-like ease.

Roy would know that type of martial arts/fighting anywhere.

He readied his bow and arrow.

"Cheshire,"He hissed.

The assassin completely ignored him and ran past him to the girl.

He mentally slapped himself for forgetting the girl who was shot,currently lying down her hood still on her,her cloak sprawled around noticed Cheshire didn't have her usual 'Cheshire the Cat' of her usual lazy grin on her face,she looked rather exhausted and grim,panting eyes widened as she lifted the woman's upper body onto her had a better view of her skin with burn marks all over her and deep knife cuts that looked rather fresh,as she lied down in a pool of her blood.

"I'm not gonna ask again,"He growled.

The assassin looked at him a way she never did before,and Roy was taken back.

She snarled "Why should I?You guys the _oh so powerful _superheros weren't there for her for 3 years while Raven and me were!"She screamed.

She turned away from him and started shaking the girl by grabbing her shoulders.

"Hazel,"she begged"You must awaken!You and I were the only ones to escape!Please!We have to help her _and_ you!"she shrieked.

The girl's body stayed tapped her shoulder,and as she turned,her as widened with disbelief and her eyes rolled behind her sighed and mumbled a 'sorry' and crushed the gas arrow with his took out the two bullets in her hip and thigh,took off her hood,and slipped his hand under her eye-shaped eyes were as wide as saucers as the girl glitched and showed her true form as Roy stared at his hands,filled with dripping blood,looked back at her and his masked eyes narrowed and blinked a billion times to see if his eyes were deceiving him,but he still saw her.

He hauled Cheshire over his shoulder,and dragged the girl to Mount Justice.

He pulled out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Robin,"He said.

"What is it?It's two in the morning!"

"I need to come inside,"he said simply and shut it off.

_**Meanwhile;**_

Wally West sighed as he sat on the floor in front of the advanced entrance to the mountain.

_'Robin better have a good reason'_He thought sleepily.

He was still in his jamies,which seemed to be checkered boxers and a plain,oversize,white Hans was racing off to the,Miss Martian/M'gann said in a worried voice telepathically _"Um,guys, please go to the infirmary,like,this second."_And _ZOOM,_he was he was there,he was last to be seemed that Red Arrow,Miss M.,Connor,Nightwing,Artemis,Aqualad,and Zatanna.

The scarlet speedster looked around.

Batman and Superman stood by the the bed,Cheshire crouched while sitting,staring at the magical bond on her wrist connected to the beds was staring at her lap blankly.

"Cheshire?!"Kid gaped

Red Arrow suddenly snorted and rolled his masked eyes before speaking up politely,asking"Could Kid and Nightwing come with me to talk?In private?"Dick raised an eyebrow and reassured him by saying 'We will watch over kitten over there.'.Cheshire growled as her piercing black eyes made a hole threw him and Roy shivered.

They walked out the room and Wally made sure the door was locked and the fact they couldn't hear there discussion.

"He's back."Roy said

Wally furrowed his red brows"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Slade,"He said in a grave voice.

Dick's eyes widened under his bat-like mask" _**said**_ she saw his life force die away!"He exclaimed.

"Wait,"Wally said"How do you know?"

"Because,"Roy said and took off his mask.

"Because he was the one who tortured and engraved his sign in Jinx's torso."

**What do you think?Hopefully,it's not like something you've ,in case you don't know;**

**Roy Harper=Red Arrow/Speedy**

**Wally West=Kid Flash**

**Dick(Grayson,if your wondering)=Robin**

**BTW,(again)the team only has Nightwing,Zatanna,Aqualad,Kid Flash,Miss M.,Superboy,and Artemis.**

**Till next time XD**

**-Carmen )**


	3. Chapter 3 Ooh shit!

Jade sighed, pondering on the pros and cons.

The good thing about leaving is to get out of this hellhole, perhaps go incognito, and find Raven and find the barrier for , the not so great thing about it is leaving her best friend in such a state, and she will most definitely not leave her with the _Justice League, _or anyone, for that matter.

She thought about how the alien, Martian Manhunter,had to look through her mind 3 days ago ever since she went mute last at Hazel's conciseness, and told the others that there is a barrier that protects her mind.

She remembered frowning when he said she'd be at Death's doorsteps if he broke the barrier.

She also remembered eavesdropping on Batman and Wonder Woman's convo.

"We have to, Princess,"The Dark Knight said angrily and the verge of begging.

"B-man, you know ever so well that I will not let anyone put her life on risk."The Amazon said, clearly stubborn.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"He growled.

"Simple," she answered "We will wait for this 'Jinx' to awaken."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, remembering WW hasn't seen the pink-haired teen yet.

Jade stopped dead in her thoughts as the emergency alarm was on, saying;

"All members in the mountain,"M'gann's voice rang through the halls.

"Jinx has disappeared!"

Hazel sighed as she ran through the halls looking for room E-2.

She overheard Robi-Nightwing, saying Jade was in there.

Currently, she cast an Invisibility Counter Spell on her cloak, thinking no one noticed she was gone

That is, before the alarm started blaring.

She panicked, stumbling slightly to the couple people who were running.

"Go to the meeting room, Young Justice and Justice League."Batman's cold voice brooded through the halls.

_'Ooh'she thought_, spotting the martian who she saw leave the door in her infirmary room.

She slipped right behind her, as a Harley Quinn look alike bumped into her.

"Whaaa!"said the look-a-like in a ditzy voice.

"Hm,"M'gann said and muttered,"I'm pretty sure I didn't bump into a wall, so what bumped into me?"she asked herself

She sighed in relief, noticing Miss Martian had leaned on a door frame.

In the room,there was a black shiny, roughly 30 feet long (height), whereas, the width was 10 feet wide.

Zatara stood up and announced "There is someone hiding in this room."

Hazel's eyes widened, as she was ready to bolt to the door, Superman was already waiting there.

Clark stared intensely were she was standing, as Zatanna nodded at him.

"Yes, there it is, I believe."

Next thing you know,her jacket was off, long with a bird-a-rang at her throat, and standing in a green halo box,created by

"Uhh,Hi?"she croaked.

Wonder Woman was floating in front of her.

Moments.

Blue to pink.

"Hazel?"

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>A:NOmigod, please don't kill me!  
><strong>

**But I have two excuses;**

**-I had the virus**

**-Writers Block+Not functioning computer=Horror**

**But alas, it is here, do not fear!**

**So Jinx/Hazel's parents are WW and Hades, in case you didn'****t notice.**

**I'll thank the followers in my next chapter,I don't have time right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao!<strong>

**-Cass**

**P. for typos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sadly to say

**Ok,In case your wondering,I'm not giving up on you guys!**

**I am simply leaving the story(kinda).**

**But anywho, I've got a new one(blog)because the other one so doesn't represent me well. **

**AND,I'm rewirting it.**

**Toots!**


End file.
